thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach
Peach (ピーチ Pīchi) / Poochi Voiced by: Tomoko Kaneda (Japanese), Matt Hill (ep 1-37a), Simon Hill (ep 37b-52) (English) is Ken's pet robot dog who was also affected by a white Chemical Z ray, gaining the ability to talk, as well as a considerable boost in intelligence. Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Before he was hit by the white light, he was just a robot dog. After words he has high intelligence. Peach is also capable of sniffing and identifying others more clearly than other dogs, even when someone's appearance has been completely changed. History In episode Girls are born, he drop a lucky bun in the chemical x causing a reaction. In episode Girls, the birth! he was hit by the white light causing him to talk and gain great intelligence.In episode gentle bubbles! part 2, the professor working with ken on examining both blossom and bubbles, while peach watches mojo. ken confirm that it's the girls get their weapons from the chemical z. the professor explains they get all their powers from chemical z. he research peach and find that he has the link to their transformation. the professor examines the compact in their belts and calls peach to say "powerpuff z" which trigger the transformation. he finds how it works.In episode girls, assembled! part 1, buttercup was at the lab demanding the professor, ken and peach to turn her back to normal, later the professor return her back, she was glad to become herself again. when she finds out that she's in the lab to be part of the heroines, she dismiss herself but after let out her steam, she joins the team due to enjoy her powers. In episode girls, assembled! part 2, peach calls the powerpuff girls z when Mojo attacks. the girls transform and fight mojo and beat him. In episode girls, the bonding family part 1, peach was shown to eat his bowl and sneak to eat ken's food. In episode girls, the bonding family part 2, during the fight with mojo, bubbles saves ken and peach appears, he sniff the monkey and tells bubbles that is ken. In episode "Mojo's revenge mojo!" ken was back home from riding his bike around newtownsville, ken helps peach to wake up the professor up. peach believes to sense mojo's presence at the city and peach calls the powerpuff girls z. In episode "fuzzy lumpkins", one month later after the event of the birth of the powerpuff girls z. peach as been detect a monster in the mountains. ken tells the professor that peach barks every time the wind blows from that mountain. his father tells him to contact the powerpuff girls z. when they reach to the mountain, peach sniffed the sent of the monster that turns out to be fuzzy lumpkins. fuzzy tells them to get off of his property and since they cannot turn him back due to the chemical z ray has no effect, they leave him to start their picnic but was ruined by fuzzy. when they returned to the lad, they find that fuzzy has been there already by leaving prints of his hands everywhere. the girls transform into powerpuff girls z and search for him. fuzzy was terrorizing the city and the girls fight him but he was tough until he was distracted by miss bellum. the girls defeat him and buttercup send him flying back to the mountains.In episode "himeko the princess", at night, princess transforms and send a robot to destroy the city. ken walks to his father who was watching the attack on monitor. ken was holding peach's tail. the girls transform and defeat her and the robot. in episode "the heinous trio? amoeba boys!", The Amoeba Boys attempt to commit a crime and peach detects them. the professor tells peach to send in the powerpuff girls. in episode "charming maiden! sedusa part 2", when the mayor contact through monitor of stolen products, the professor tells the powerpuff girls. the guard the jagwar store and peach helps them when confronting sedusa, the fight and defeat her. in episode "coach kaoru's special training special! the professor and ken have remodeled the girls transformation belts and ken settle down peach as he was close to call the powerpuff girls z when the detect shows buttercup transformed. in episode "fuzzy in love", when ken asked peach if he detects anything, peach does but at the same time doesn't. the professor talks about miss bellum was kidnapped and wants the powerpuff girls z and peach calls. in episode "charisma beautician monster! part 1", peach was walking with the professor and ken, he sniffed the monster in the salon. in side the salon, peach sniffed Michel, calling him a monster with angry costumers. they kick out all three of them. in episode "princess even in space!", the mayor calls the professor through the monitor and tells him to send the powerpuff girls z for a old man monster is angry. the professor tells peach and he calls them. in episode "chase the cake theif!", mojo push the girls inside and set the tempature up, with the girls freeze, mojo plans to eat them. blossom was nearly killed but peach use a communicator, telling buttercup that she looks good with a skirt. buttercup frees the other girls and they attack mojo. in episode "bubbles first love part 2",the mayor calls for the powerpuff girls z as a creature was attacking the city. the professor tells peach to call them. peach jumps on kens head shouts. in episode "bubbles first love part 2",the mayor calls for the powerpuff girls z as a creature was attacking the city. the professor tells peach to call them. in episode "mojo apprenticeship! amoeba boys", peach sense the presents of the amoeba boys. ken sees and ask peach what is it. the professor says that peach detects something and summons the powerpuff girls z to move out. peach shouts. in episode "the camera monster strikes back!", blossom, bubbles and buttercup where called by ken to come to the lab quick. at the lab , peach stands next to ken while the professor tells the girls that there was an incident and brings out the first victim. the mayor appears with half his color missing. he explains that people have been hospitalized for the same thing. base on ken and peach investigation there was a monster causing. the mayor ask the girls to find the monster. in episode "Gangreen Gang part 1", the professor, ken, peach, blossom, bubbles and buttercup were eating in a restaurant, when the gangreen gang shows up and ordered what they want. the girls think they are monsters and ace puts a fake cockroach on the salad. he then complains to the manager that there is a roach in his salad and demands free food. blossom, bubbles and buttercup appear and tell the manager that they saw ace put the fake roach, the Manager of the restaurant ask the gangreen gang to leave but they start making trouble. the girls transform and fight the them. the girls take them to the lab and the professor use the chemical z ray on them, as it has no effect peach sniff them as if they ever attack the girls would know. the girls return them back at the street and tell them to don't do anything bad and the gangrene gang promise the girls leave. in episode "Gang greengang part 2", at the lab, the professor tells buttercup that peach detects the monsters, buttercup fights with The Gang greengang z and she defeat them easy without blossom and bubbles help. buttercup tells the that she does need their help as she already takes care of them. in episode "man! ramen monster!", the professor, ken and peach watched noodra making a speech on live television. peach detects a monster, the professor contacts the girls to watch the noodra since it's not doing anything evil. in episode "how pitiable! princess secret part 1", three times in a row, every night princess makes trouble.the professor and ken asked the girls to watch himeko where ever she goes and later they hide in the back trunk of the limosen and search her mansion. in episode "how pitiable! princess secret part 2", at the lab, blossom tells the professor and ken that they saw sapphire screams that cause the transformation. the professor puts a collar on sapphire and himeko transforms then leaves into the city. the powerpuff girls z try to stop her while the professor puts another collar on sapphire, again she meows causing princess to transform again and making the fight difficult for the girls. the powerpuff girls z tells the crowed to cheer for princess. the girls catch princess and bring her back to the lab to turn her back to normal. later, mojo with his mojorobo starts attacking the city , peach calls the powerpuff girls z and blossom, bubbles, and buttercup transform into the powerpuff girls z and defeat him. in episode "don't miss the shutter chance!", the mayor calls to the lab that mojo is in Tokyo tower attacking, peach calls the powerpuff girls z. "sibling love! electric wave monster", after the birth of the electric wave monster, peach detects it, and he tries to call the powerpuff girls z but failed. the professor and his son ken believes that the girls are in underground where the signal cannot reach them. later, the professor tells the mayor and the principle that the electric wave monster had something to say before turning to normal. the mayor and the principle fight anyway. in episode "monster tag battle! part 1", the next day, mojo attack the city again with his mojo robo and peach sense the aura. the professor tells the girls to go but they are lazy, ken shouts at them and they decide to go, after the lazy transformation, the powerpuff girls z head toward the city. in episode "monster tag battle! part 2", the professor, ken, and peach cheering as the powerpuff girls z are returning to earth. in episode "sad piano lesson", when the Piano Monster was on a rampage, peach detects it's aura and calls the powerpuff girls z. Likes .lucky buns (bread) .loves talking Dislikes .Mojo .sedusa Abilities After being affected by a white Chemical Z ray, he gaining the ability to talk, as well as a considerable boost in intelligence. Peach's shout prompts the girls to transform either in person or through a long-distance communication device, although a modification to the girls' compacts allows them to transform on their own. Additionally, Peach can re-summon the girls' powers, even when their powers are drained. Peach is also capable of sniffing out those who are affected by the black rays, white rays, and Him's black particles. The black ray monsters/villains that have been sniffed by Peach are stored in his data banks for later reference. He can sniff people he recognize even if they transform or do crime. He can tell if the back aura coming from the villains are revenge. Weakness This ability of sniffing the black light, however, is hindered if his target is wearing heavy cosmetics (as was the case with Sedusa). His call for the powerpuff girls z transformation cannot reach for the girls if they are underground (subway). Relationships The powerpuff girls z Blossom- Episode 1, Peach approach her friendly when she was tied up, even giving her some sweets when she ask. Bubbles-He meet her in episode 2, Peach sniff bubbles who is jumping. he called her a "second friend". bubbles seems to like peach. Buttercup-In episode girls, assembled! part 1, buttercup was at the lab demanding the professor, ken and peach to turn her back to normal, later the professor return her back, she was glad to become herself again. when she finds out that she's in the lab to be part of the heroines, she dismiss herself but she was angry when peach yell causing buttercup to be in her skirt again, she chase him around the lab. after let out her steam, she joins the team due to enjoy her powers. Mojo-peach first meet mojo when he was tied up. he watches him while the professor and ken were examining the girls. mojo tries getting away but peach is on watch, mojo doesn't like peach and calls him "stupid", peach attacks him. Ken utonium-he is close friends with him. Sedusa z- in episode "charming maiden! part 1", during the battle, sedusa likes to play torro with him. Theory Trivia . Peach